Desoldering devices melt the solder connecting a printed circuit board (“PCB”) and electronic components. Desoldering devices suck the molten solder, and enable a user to take off the electronic component from the PCB. Prior art documents JP Utility model published S48-59722 A; JP Utility model published H3-18959 A and its corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 4,997,121, and JP patent published 2004-154801A all disclose various desoldering devices.
JP Utility model H3-18959A, and its corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 4,997,121, discloses a method for taking off electronic components from the PCB whereby the operator inserts the lead wire into the circular opening of the nozzle of the desoldering tool. Since the nozzle of the desoldering tool is heated, the solder surrounding the lead wire is sufficiently melted. Consequently, the operator can easily take off the electronic components from the PCB.
JP Utility model published S48-59722 A does not have a corresponding U.S. Application or patent. JP 2004454801 A does not have a corresponding U.S. Application or patent.